Souless
by MzSKittlz
Summary: Carmelita is expreicing random violent, and sexual attacks during the night. BY NOTHING. She never saw anything with her naked eye, someone is there. Or SOMETHING! **INSPRIATION by The Entity book.** CHAPTER 18! FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Night Visit

A/N: All characters DO NOT belong to me.

* * *

><p>Carmelita walks into her apartment, tired from all the stress of the day. Mr. Barkely, her boss, just asigned her to a murder case that is not linked in Sly Cooper, but he still signs the case over anyway. All her male co-workers tried to hit on her, but of course she puts the down. She doesn't want a relationship. Not now, she is too caught up with work and doesn't want to be worried about other problems at home. Of course, everyone knows that she will bust her butt for a promotion. Carmelita is a extremem workaholoic.<p>

The shapely vixen looks around her livingroom. Dark, cold, and silent. Turning on the lights, the lamp flickered a few times then finally went fully on. She sighed in disappointment, "Damn electricity," she mumbled as she threw her bag on the floor next to her. Sitting down heavily in her recliner chair taking off her brown combat boots to relax. She leaned back in at the floor wondering what now? Carmelita finally got the strength to get up and walk towards her bedroom. Her body feeling like a ton of bricks, her eyes about to close. _Just give me the strength to take a shower,_ she thought as she went to her dresser and pulling out clean Pajama's and underwear.

Walking in the bathroom she turned on the shower and put her clean clothes on the counter. Stripping off her uniform for work and putting the cloths in the dirty hamper. Looking in the mirror studying her buxom figure she reached for her brush and gently brushed her hair, making sure all the knots and tangles that had been made during the day were gone. Carmelita stepped in the shower, hot water damped her orange fur cleansing it. Her royal blue hair soon too were damped, sticking to her back and sides of her neck and face. The hot water relaxed her muscles for the night of sleep so she can be in a more beautiful sleep to be able to work tommorow.

Carmelita sighed deeply as her arms reached over her head to smooth out her wet, thick hair. Her light brown eyes transfixed on the cream color tiling around her, all nice and clean. She grabbed the shampoo and squirt a ample of it in her hand then rubbed her too hands together so the that the shampoo and be on both of her hands. She reached back and scrubbed her hair with the shampoo lathering it. Rinsing her hair she felt a breeze come in. Quickly the vixen peeked out of the shower curtain, her nude body hiding behind the semi transparent curtain. Looking around she saw nothing. Nothing.

"Must be a breeze on the other side of the door. Maybe the window is opened," Carmelita said softly.

Carmelita put her head in the shower and sighed finishing rinising her hair. Once down she grabbed the soap bar off the soap holder in the shower and lather it with hot water and her hand. Fully lathered, she began to rubbed it along her slim arms, then acorss her chest, passing her large breasts, to her stomach, and the lower half of her. She felt fully relaxed, she felt like she is on cloud nine. No more stress, no more anger and no more listening. Just the way she wants life.

After the vixen felt fully cleaned and airy from stress, she got out and dried off with a clean, green towel. She put on her clean clothes and brushed her rat tailed hair to make sure no tangles formed when she was in the shower. Once complete, she got out her bathroom too her bedroom. A queen sized bed, fully made bed in the middle of the room facing a flat screen on the wall. A decorated plant aside the room and also paintings. Overall her bedroom is nice, neat and clean. Carmelita lied down on her bed with the covers over her body to warm her up. Her body relaxed from the day's stress. She closed her eyes and dirfted to a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Carmelita awoke from a light smooth touching against her feet. Not daring to look up to see who is was doing so she let the touching continue. Then she sighed deeply, but soon screamed in fear. As her legs were being grabbed and pulled. Scratchings on her legs that drew blood. Embracing her pillow in fear, screaming on the top of her lungs, her heart pounding a mile a minute. The pain on her body was severe, violent skratchings were being made on her flat belly, her legs, her tail, her arms, and her chest. Carmelita was able to look up to see who was doing it, but nothing was there. Then right when she had the chance to look the terrible, violent attack was done. She was left with bruises, deep cuts, and flesh wounds. Trembling to sit up, scared to call the paramedics knowing they'll asked questions that she can't answer. All Carmelita knew that she was attacked...by nothing.<p> 


	2. Hook up

Chapter Two is up!

A/N: All characters dont belong to me.

* * *

><p>night finally broke into a beautiful, clear sky of the morning. The sun was out, facing Carmelita's window and right on her face. The vixen tried not to wake up from the rays of sun but couldn't help it so she slowly opened her eyes. Her bedroom, it <em>use <em>to be the most safest place in her mind, not anymore when she remembers the events from last night. Like someone other than her lives here. Someone...

Carmelita had no choice but to get up and walk to the bathroom to pee. She place the lid of the toilet up and against the back and began to sit down and go to the bathroom. She gulped as she looked down on her body, scars and bruises shown. She got up and flushed the toilet and began to wash her hands in the sink. Looking at her reflection she saw a scar right under her eye. "I need to see more," she mumbled to herself as she turned off the sink and began to strip off her clothes and underwear frantically.

She was completely naked infront of her full body mirror that hung on the wall. The attractive vixen gasped as she saw red marks, bruises, and scars all around her body. There is not an area that the _thing_ didn't skratch. Carmelita was teary eyed, she has no idea what happened. It was almost a blur.

"What the hell is this?" Carmelita questioned herself. "I can't go to work like this today! Everyone would wonder what happen to me last night." She quickly grabbed her silky rob and put it on tightening at her small waist and walked to her kitchen.

Carmelita grabbed her house phone and dialed her boss's office number. "Hi I'm Carmelita Fox I just want to leave a message, I have a doctor's appointment today and I can't go to work today and tomorrow. They're going to do a procedure and I have to out for two or three days. Bye.'

She sighed and sat down not knowing what to do next. She let the sun hit her face warming her beauty. Carmelita took a deep breath as she got up and went in her bedroom. Very gingerly she widen the door and took a good look around. Still. Very still. She walked to her walk-in closet and pulled a pair of fitted jeans and a hulter top and a jacket. As she put them on she made sure all her clothes covered up the scars and bruises on her body. As for her upper chest and face, she put heaviy duty cover up makeup to mask the ugly scars. Carmelita wanted to make sure she looked beautiful and healthy.

_Everything is covered up, _Carmelita thought as she walks out the door to face the warmth from the sun, _All the scars are covered. I'm going to the park to get some ice cream and relax. _

At the park everything is calm, everything. The vixen here's children playing afar in the sand box and the playground laughing and giggling. She winced her eyes to observe the adults as she licked once on her vanilla ice cream in a cone. The breeze was gentle and pleasant.

As Carmelita observe the adults more and more, she spots a tall raccoon male wearing a thick coat with his head snugged in. No pants, just his thick fur covering him up. He began to walk towards her. Carmelita kept her cool but still trying to find the words to say to him.

"Hello Ms. Fox," the male raccoon spoke. Such a suave voice.

"Hello-wait!" Carmelita snapped, "How do you know my last name is Fox?"

She watched as the male raccoon popped his head out of the coat little. She was able to see his eyes and cheek bones, and that's all she need to see the know who he was.

"Cooper!" the vixen sharpley said, "What the hell are you doing here? Picking up little girls?"

Sly smiled and shrugged, "Hm, I would rather pick up you than _little girls. _Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Carmelita froze. The words, she couldn't find the words to say. Instead she just licked her vanilla ice cream in a cone ignoring his statement, then suddenly they came to her. "I have to day off."

Sly barked in laughter. He knew that she didn't have the day off. Knowing Carmelita she would beg to work for the day. Teary eyed from laughing he sighed, wiped the tear off his eye. "Yeah _Okay." _

The vixen watched as Sly sat across from her smiling at her. God she hated that smile, than loved it at the sametime. She needed someone to talk to right now. Carmelita soon finished her ice cream cone and threw the other unfinished stuff away and sat back down in the spot for was; a cross from Sly. The thief she loved to hate. The thief who treated her as a person and not a toy.

"Can't you go?" Carmelita said almost rudely.

Sly sighed and shook his head. "Not until I treat you nice today. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Carmelita giggled, "Hmm, buying me dinner first, than hit the bed? Such a gentleman."

Sly blushed little and smiled. It was weird to see him smile. Sly is such a romantic man, seeing him blush for the first time really put Carmelita off the path.

"Eh, I try to be."

"Sly," Carmelita gasped, "You never have to try. It's your nature too."

There was a small pause between the two secret lovers. JUst staring at eachother makes Carmelita feel out of place. Was she a cop? Or a friend of Sly? Why is she beginning to feel attracted to Sly? He's a thief! But he would make a great partner.

"Thanks about the dinner thing, but I can't." Carmelita finally broke the silence.

"Why not?" Sly asked, stunned that she brought that up.

"I'm a policewoman. It will ruin my reputation at my work if anyone I knew saw me with you at a candle light dinner!"

Sly sighed, keeping that smile on his face. "Well, what if I told you I know this secret place that only I and my freinds knew."

"Still, I can't go out with a thief. It'll feel...weird!"

Sly smiled. He knew that she wanted to go out with him just once. But she's held back by the fact she is police officer. He didn't take it personally.

Carmelita sighed, now giving in, "Fine where should I meet you?" she began to whisper.

"Meet me on Grover Street at eight. You know where that this right?" Sly asked.

Carmelita nodded. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She watched as Sly got up and disappeared into a far away alley. She bit her lip as she was thinking ahead. _A date with Sly Cooper?_

* * *

><p>Ohhh a date with Sly... ;)<p> 


	3. Date Night

**Hi! Me again! Another chapter to Souless whooo!**

**Please! be sensitive about this chapter! espically at the beginning! Be MATURE about it plz. Remember, I start to wright this because I was inspired by the book Entity. And the Entity is a TRUE STORY!**

__**A/N: I dont own any chracters!**

* * *

><p>Night finally covered the sky. Stars were brighter than ever. Carmelita got up from her couch knwoing that she has a date with the most clever thief in the world. Sly Cooper. The vixen didn't want to go on a date with him, but he was too handsome to pass up today. Knowing that she is going on a date with a thief, she has to play her cool. <em>What if he just wants more information about Interpol through me!<em> Carmelita thought as she skimmed through her closet to look for a deep purple, long dress. She eventually found it and slipped it on and went over to her full body mirror in the bathroom. The dress hugged ever curve on her body, her wide but gorgeous hips, her flat stomach, and her buxom frame. She thrrew some poses in the mirror than sighed and went to the sink to put her hair up with bobby pins.

As Carmelita did so she heard the door slam loud behind her. She watched it. _I don't remember closing the door, _she thought to herself as she felt a cold presence in the room. She wasn't alone.

Just before she could go to the door she was slapped across the cheek. Hard. The sound of it echoed the bathroom. The vixen gasped as she was thrown back against the wall. She couldn't move! Not even a finger! Someone, or something was restricting her! She try to cry out but it was stuck in her throat. Her long dress lifted and gave enterence to the one place she doesn't want anyone to enter. Movement started to form as she tried to attempt to get away from nothing. Carmelita couldn't believe what was happening. _First the attack last night, now rape! This...He is penatrating me!_ She never felt so much pain in her life and yet it didn't stop moving. Faster, and faster.

She heard a low growl and soon everything stopped. The presence is gone. Carmelita was left shivering in fear on what just happened to her. _It felt so real...Like a real penis. But it was huge!_ Carmelita thought as she looked down, she was bleeding. More than the average woman bleeds during or after sex. Trying not the worry about the bleeding, she sighed trying to clear her head. The vixen finally stood up straight to what it seemed like she has been trembling for an hour. Carmelita straightened her long, sliky dress and began to part her hair. It's out of her nature to act like nothing happened, but, since she has no idea who is doing it she let it slide. Again. Miss. Fox began to put heavy duty cover up makeup on her fur where the scars and burises were at. The last thing she wanted is for Sly to ask where did they come from. God knows she can't answer that! Once Carmelita feels beautiful enough to represent herself to Sly she got out the bathroom and found her brown, cropped leather jacket and put it onso it could hide the scars and wounds on her arms from the attack the night before.

"Whoever you are,"Carmelita spoke as she walked slowly to the door, grabbing her pruse on the rack, "Whatever you are. It's our little secret. Ours."

Carmelita got out the cab and gave the man thirty dollars. He was an old man but very kind and concern. She watched as the cab pulled away and drove further and further down the dark streets on Paris. The moon was full, the stars were lit. _Such a romantic night that Sly choosen. _Carmelita thought as she sat down on the bench that was against a brick wall, _If only these attacks weren't happening to me._ Trying not the remember any of the two attacks she sighed and relaxed. She felt safe, around people who were walking by her. She knew that whoever the attacker is wouldn't attack her around other people. Right?

Afar from where Carmelita was sitting, Sly got out of the alley wearing his orginial tuxedo that he stole when he had his first dance with Carmelita at Rajan's ball. No one noticed him, he looked extremely diffirent from back than to know. When he was first that Rajan's ball he looked young, like he just got out of highschool or something. Now, he is very handsome, and grown up. His triangular frame filled in and toned. His shoulders seem more board then years ago.

Sly looked around and spot Carmelita across from where he was on Grover Street. He walked all the way down to her smiling handsome. The vixen soon noticed him when she turned her head. He was very handsome and neatly dressed. Just the way she liked guys on a formal date. They head inside the restuarant and Sly ordered a booth outside so that they can see the full moon. It felt weird being on a date with Carmelita. It's probably every guy's dream to even came close to her beauty, or to bed her. But Sly wasn't planning that at all. He, unlike most men in the world, cared about what a woman feels or her likes and dislikes. Sex to him, is another way to show someone that they trust you and love you. Sly didn't care about getting laid, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Sly and Carmelita both were silent, only small talk. They soon ordered their food. Carmelita wanted to try something new, frog legs. Sly on the other hand is a fan of pasta. The thief watched Carmelita a few times as she freqently checks her makeup with a small mirror, and if somethings seems not right to her she puts on more, and more, and more, and more. Like she was hiding something. Whatever is was Sly had an interest in it, but held off the question much later.

Their food came to them and they ate silently for a moment. But Sly broke the silence, he felt like he had too.

"Carmelita how do you like your frog legs?" Sly asked with a smirk on his face.

Carmelita cracked a smile and nodded, "It's pretty good, taste kinda like chicken."

They both chuckled at the vixen's compilment to the food. Sly took a bite of his pasta and looked at the night sky. The cool breeze made cooing noises against the window of the apartment building across the restuarant. People around them outside were very loquacious,(*)_talking about their wife, kids, relationships, sex, money, their jobs, and about eveything else. Hearing a tap on the table, Sly looks back at Carmelita, deep into her brown eyes._

"I thought I lost you for a moment," she lightly giggled and went back to playing with her last frog leg with her fork.

Sly smiled and sighed, thinking about his past. How he saw his father being murdered. Than he killed that murderer who dared to kill his father and took his family's most precious book. Then he finally came close to Carmelita, sure he wants to be _closer_, but their relationship is improving a lot. That was in number one goal. He took care of his past goals, and now he has a new goal. To marry Carmelita Fox.

After dinner, Sly and Carmelita walked down the street, side by side. Talking about random things that happen in their child life and embrassing moments. They both felt comfortable with eachother to talk about those things. Carmelita sighed and sat down on the bench, Sly sat down next to her.

The gorgeous vixen smiled at him, "Thanks, for paying for dinner. I didn't have enough money," she softly spoke little embrassed.

Sly smiled and shook his head, "No, no. It's okay. I understand. Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

The male raccoon watched the fox sighed and nods. "I'm gonna have to soon, otherwise I can't pay my rent," she answered.

Sly thought of what to say next. His words were caught, he didn't want to accidently say the worng thing and get her pissed. He sighed and looked at her and nodded, "Well I can pay for you cab if you want?"

Carmelita smiled and shook her head, 'No no, it's okay. I'll walk-"

"In those heels?" Sly barked in laughter, so did she.

"No! Silly. My apartment is just two blocks down. I'll servive, and so will my feet," the vixen said saw she got up from the bench and began to walk. She wasn't surprised by the fact Sly was right behind her. In fact, Carmelita liked the idea of him being protective of her. She heard him murmur something to himself and giggled.

"Whadda say, Slick?" she asked, raised her voice just enough for him to hear her from behind.

Sly laughed at the fact she called him _Slick, _she _never_ uses that nickname. Ever! "I said that I'm coming with you. I know how preverted these men are out here. Plus, why didn't you walk to the restuarant in the first place?"

Carmelita stopped walking and turned around giving him a sly smile. "Well like you said, there are preverted men out here waiting for an attractive woman like me walk out by her lonesome self. But since I'm with a strong, handsome man to protect I have no fear," she giggled.

Sly smiled, she picks up stuff easily.

Once in front of Carmelita's apartment. Both Sly and Carmelita took a long look at eachother. Both never wanted to leave eachother. Carmelita sighed and looked down at the space between them, so close. She finally looked up at his handsome face and licked her lips.

"Well I guess I have to go then, Sly." The words. They came so softly out of her mouth.

Sly nods, not wanting to go but he steps back little, "Okay. Well I'll see you later then. Be safe Carmelita Montoya Fox."

Carmelita watched him walk away, her full name said in a whisper. Suddenly, she feels different with him. She has no idea how or why, but she does. She slowly marched up the steps to her front door and opened it with a key. _Hell! I'm home!_


	4. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I'm working pretty fast on this story. I just want to get it done and over with though. But, there is a looonng way for it to be finish. **

**None of these characters are mine. **

**If you don't like these kind of stories all paranormal and whatever, DONT READ IT! that's all there is to it. If you do like stories like paranormal stuff, continue to read. This chapter and the pervious chapters are just the beginning :)**

* * *

><p>Carmelita walked into the bathroom as she continued to strip off her long dress. It slipped off like a glove. She took off her heels and started the shower. The fox ran over to her dresser in her room and pulled out clean pajamas and underwear, then went back to the bathroom. She stepped in the shower tried to get done as quickly as she could. Carmelita didn't wan another attack to happen. She had a good evening, can it just leave it at that? But no, it can't.<p>

The door closes, not as hard as the last time but it still stunned her. _Why me! Why me!_ Carmelita thought as she smelled the presence in the shower with her. It smelled like a dead cat, maybe even wrose. Maybe gallons of blood. It was right behind her, she turned around. nothing! Than it slapped her across the face, harder than before! Carmelita's head flew back as she took the impact of the smack. She rubbed her cheek trying to relax the pain. Low growls, not just any growl, demonic growls filled the bathroom.

_"Leave, alone! bitch!" _it said to her, then the smell was gone.

Even after her shower, Carmelita lied in bed wondering, why did it say that? Who is this _it_? Why did it want her? She glanced at the clock, almost eleven. She has to get to bed so she can work tomorrow. She needs to work tomorrow, then again, she can't deal with the stress that is coming to her! Mr. Barkely is pressing her buttons again and again as he keeps on piling on work for her. Carmelita needs to relax, just one more day then she will go back to work.

* * *

><p>Morning came, no attacks. What a relief. Carmelita sat up, the sun was hiding in thick clouds of Paris. Looking out the window, no one was out. <em>Looks like its going to rain. <em>She got up and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee for her and sat down to watch the news to see what happened today. There is _always_ someone dying. What a shame.

The bell rang, Carmelita wasn't expecting gueast but she got up and opened the door anyway. There in front of her was a female snow leopard Neyla. She had a pretty smile on her face as Carmelita had a bed head. She invited her in and they both sat down at the kitchen table to drink some coffee. It was silent for a few moments but they soon broke the silence.

"Why weren't you at work yesterday?" Neyla asked as she sipped her coffee that Carmelita made.

Carmelita shrugged and did that same, "I have been going through a lot lately."

"Like what?"

That question scared Carmelita nearly to death. She has no idea what is going on with the attacks. She tried to answer simply. "Well, I...I don't know." She started to notice her own scars showing to Neyla. The vixen was about to change the subject but Neyla broke it.

"What is with the scars? What happened to you sweetie?" she asked lightly.

Carmelita's face got hot, her cheeks buring, her eyes watering. She didn't want to cry in front of her partner but the tears were coming so fast to control. She cried softly, putting her head on the table. Neyla rubbed Carmelita's back for her to relax and console her. Once Carmelita found her words she rose her head and faced Neyla, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Promise, not to tell anyone, please? I don't want anyone to think I'm crazy," the fox cried out. She was desperate to talk to someone.

"Promise, Carmelita," Neyla answered.

Carmelita let a few sobs out before she gained control then told her. "Just two nights ago, I was attack. Violently. That's where the scars came from."

"Who were you attacked by? I'll kick their ass!"

"I don't know. Nothing was in my room at the time of the attack," Carmelita said.

"Are you sure? Were you trying to sleep?" Neyla asked.

The vixen nods.

"Well maybe someone was there but it was dark and you couldn't see anything in your room," Neyla gave a suggestion.

"Yeah but, it happened again! Last night before I went out to eat. I was in the bathroom, with the lights on, then it raped me! I felt it penetrate me but nothing, no one was there infront of me! Then when I came back from dinner, I took a shower and it slapped me across the face. Telling me to _leave alone, bitch." _

Neyla was shocked of what she was hearing. "And the lights were on. Nothing, you saw nothing but it raped you and slapped you?"

Carmelita nodded frantically, "Yes!"

Neyla sighed, wondering about life. How was this happening to Carmelita? She swears no one was in the bedroom was with her at the time on the first attack and the second, well she certainly _felt _somthing. "Did you bleed on the second attack, Carmelita?" she finally asked.

Carmelita sighed and nodded, "I'm no longer a virgin, I can tell you that," she softly said. "Please don't think I'm a nut. Please!"

Neyla shook her head, seeing the fear and horror in her partner's eyes. She felt so sorry for Carmelita. The snow leopard has no idea how to console her espically when she has no idea if the situation is a real one or she is imgining it. "Whatever happens, Carmelita, I'll be right with you. I have to go otherwise I'll miss work. See you tomorrow?"

Carmelita nodded as she watched Neyla leave her apartment.

* * *

><p>After having the whole day to herself, Carmelita was wondering maby she <em>should <em>see a doctor. Not tomorrow, maybe this weekend. Maybe a phsycologist. So he or she can determine wheather if Carmelita is actually feeling these things or not. Then again, she might loose her job. Her job as a police officer she _must _be completely sane for her to don her job. Carmelita loves it. She can't be herself without her job. Going on disability will ruin her! If that's the only way, she is _not_ willing to do so.


	5. Nightshift

**A/N: all chracters are NOT mine!**

* * *

><p>Carmelita walked in the police department. It felt weird being back. She wonders if that lying, two cross snow leopard told everyone for secret. Right now, she doesn't want to worry about that. She has to catch up on what she missed through her boss and her dectective Whinthorp. Like always as soon as she starts to walk down the hallway all her male co workers wolf whistle and say disturbing things. Carmelita was releaved that Mr. Barkely's office was close to where the hallway started. She knocked on the door and opened it, seeing her boss at his desk typing up stuff.<p>

"Mr. Barkely?" Carmelita softly spoke as she walked in and closed the door, "I missed two days. Did you get my message?"

He nodded, still has the back of his head turned towards her looking at the computer. He's always a busy man. "Yes Ms. Fox. I did, I gave Whinthorp things you need to catch up on. I'm pretty sure he is in your office looking for files of the criminals who robbed the measuem a few days ago."

Carmelita giggled, "Oh I already know who is up to that, Sly Cooper, he is always stuff to robbing the measuem."

"Very nice Carmelita, now go, I have to work on this other case myself," Mr. Barkely told her.

The fox nodded and left Mr. Barkely's office and walked down to her own. Like what her boss said, Whinthorp was in her chair looking through the files of criminals. He blushed red as he watched Carmelita walked in and closed the door. "Uhh, hi Ms. Fox. Glad your back to work, uhm. Want some coffee?"

Carmelita shook her head as she grabbed for the file of the measuem case, "Nope, I had some at home before I got here. And to help us out, I already know who is on this case about the measuem and stuff. Sly Cooper. Don't you realize?"

Whinthorp nodded, "Eh, yep," his face flushed, "I'll get the other case files that you missed when you were gone sick," he ran out her office to the case file room to grabbed several of them and went back to her office.

Carmelita watched him as he set the files on her desk and started to look through them. _Thank goodness I put makeup on this morning. Lots of it! I don't want anyone else finding out that I'm a nut. _She thought as she sighed at how much worked she missed. She remembers that it was Thursday, just one more day of work. Then she will get paid. She has to pay for her rent or she'll be thrown out of that apartment building. "This is a lot of work," she finally said, "I-I don't think I can do all this by friday. I might get it down Monday if I bring this home with me."

Whinthorp nodded, "You're going to have to talk to Mr. Barkely about that. Given to the nature of the case, I'm not sure he'll let you bring it home. But he probably will since you missed two days."

Carmelita looked at her dectective. "What are the natures of the cases?"

"Oh murder, robbery, rape, sexual assault, molestation of a minor, the usual. Robbery and murder I know for sure you can bring home with you. Rape, sexual assault and molestation to a minor, I don't know, all three of those cases are very brutal. Even more than the murder case," Whinthorp explained.

"Well that doesn't mean anything," Carmelita pointed out.

"Yes, but there is also two dozen of your co workers and other dectectives that want to jump on these cases as well. By the rules of Interpol, you cannot and will not bring cases home knowing that other police officers want to jump on the same cases. Mr. Barkely gave these cases to you because he thinks your the most sane person in the building. But, he told me that since you have been gone for two days he has to find someone else to do them.

Carmelita made a low growl, she hated when other people takes her cases, "Well bullshit! I'm going to go to Mr. Barkely and ask him to gave me full responsiblility for the cases. I'll promise him I'll get it done by Monday,"

The vixen walked back to his office, luskily he was about to go to a meeting, but she caught him in time. "Mr. Barkely!" Carmelita yelled for his attention.

Her boss turns around to face her. "Yes, Ms. Fox?"

"Give me full responsibility for the cases you gave Whinthorp. I promise on my life I will get them done by Monday. I know I missed two days but I _will_ get them done. I'll work until eleven tonight if that's the case. Maybe even tomorrow too," Carmelita begged. She wanted to have the cases so she can get pay. She missed work, she loves it so much.

Mr. Barkely nodded, "Fine, after my meeting I will assign you the paperwork. Make sure you give it to me monday morning. I want _all_ of it done."

Carmellita nodded, feeling confident in herself that she got the paperwork in her hands, she began to work on them. No time to waste. Her goal is to get them done Sunday at her house but she knows that she might get them done no later than Monday. She is going to work until eleven tonight and Friday. Her normal shift is from eight o'clock in the morning, to nine o'clock at night, but adding two more hours in her shift, she will get a lot done, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Around 10:30 at night, Carmelita felt so tired. She glances at the clock, <em>Just thirty more minutes, <em>she thought to herself as she typed up on the computer. She had a lot done. She got done three cases, murder, robbery, and rape. She is nearly done with the last one. On the back of her mind, Carmelita wonders if she really needs a phsycologist for her problem. Why does she? She's imgaining it. She's been under stress so much that she has been thinking a lot that causes the problem.

Carmelita got up and went to the printing room, the hallway was quiet and dark, none of her male co workers are there hollering, whistling as she walked by. All of them went home. She reached the printing room, a small light was on but that was all she needed to finally get her paper she printing. Carmelita scimmed over it. Then somone closed the door on her. Her heart racing, she knows. Looking up a video camera was still on. _Please, don't rape me here! Please!_ She thought as she smelled the presence in the room. Then a great tug on her tail brought her down to the floor. Grabbing by her ankles, she was spun around roughly on the floor, her backside buring from the carpet. The frction was tense. She screaming her lungs out, no one is here to hear her. Scars being made were deeper than before. Showing flesh under her fur coat. Brusies were actually bright purple. Then it was gone. Carmelita, still lying on the floor, wasn't able to get up at all. A pool of blood under her, damping her clothes, her fur and her hair. _Smells like blood, _she tought as she passed out from loosing too much of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! What's going to happen! Is she going to be okay? <strong>

_**IT **_**follows her...**


	6. Hospitalized

**A/N: NO CHRACTERS ARE MINE! **

* * *

><p>Sly walked across the rooftops near the police department. The moon was hidden in the thick clouds, the cool breeze was very fast. It was a very quiet night in Paris. No one was out but a few cars, usually police officers guarding the area. He looked down at the street, no one. The raccoon lifted his head to look at the police department building. Most of the windows were black, but there was a window lit on the far side. He saw a female feigure typing, working late on the computer. Sly watched the figure as she got up and walked out the office. The figure is now on the far side across from the office she came from. Standing, picked up paper, and turned around. Nothing out of the usual, then suddenly the male raccoon saw her being tossed around like a doll. His male instincts began to turn on almost automatically. Sly jumped down from the building he was on and started to climb up the tall police department. He heard gagging noises, and screams as he got closer and closer. Once at the window ciel the notises stop, soft gags were being made. Sly tried to look through the window and curtain but it was to hard. Anxious, he balled his fist and punched through the glass. Shards of glass flew in the air and tore Sly's glove and made his knuckles bleed. Not caring, he jumped inside and looked on the floor. He gasp, sucking all the air out of his lungs. Standing still, not knowing what to do he kept staring at a vixen lying on the floor in a pool of blood. <em>Carmelita. <em>

Sly kneeled down and looked at Carmelita's face, her eyes half closed, her mouth apart slightly, blood on her cheeks, looks like she's going in and out of a trance. "Carm? Can you hear me? Carm?" he said, his voice filled with worry.

"S-Sly, please-" Carmelita was able to say then closed her eyes, letting her head turn to one side.

Sly quickly checked for her pluse, she had one. but she lost so much blood she going hazy. He looked around frantically for a phone. He had to go all the way down the hallway where it start to use the phone at the first desk. Quickly dialing 911. It is very abnormal for him to call the paramedics but he needs to bring Carmelita to the hospital. Sly grabbed a two police coats and put one on and ran to her. Carmelita's moans and gagas showed pain and discomfort. Sly frowned and put the coat over her bloody body. His hand gently pushed back her hair out of her face. The vixen's eyes opened to look at him. "It's going to be okay Carmelita. I'm here. The paramedics are on their way," he spoke softly to her.

The ride to the emergency room was not pleasent. They quickly put an IV and a blood tube in each of her wrist. Hooked up a heart moniter to her breast and upper neck. Sly was still in the police coat so no one notice he was Sly Cooper. One tiger male who was the paramedic to hook the IV in Carmelita looks at Sly. "Are you her lover?" he asked, Sly thought about it, lying is no way to go, but then again it, at the hospital he can _always _be in contact with her. "Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Carmelita finally woke up, seeing white around her, hearing beeps behind her. Her eyes were in a daze. She can't remember what happened to her. Her eyes finally manage to focus. Looking around she sees Sly on her right side looking down on her, him wearing a police coat uniform is obviously a disguise.<p>

"Carmelita," he softly spoke, "You're at the ER, I brought you here."

The vixen nods looking down at her wrist, seeing a IV and a blood transfusion. She lifts her head to look at Sly. "What...what happened?"

Sly sighed, "Well aparently you were attacked, by who? I don't know. I didn't see anyone in the room."

What Carmelita said came back to her. Her eyes diolated, she was attacked by _him. _She knew. She was being skratched, punched, and thrown around the printing room. Now, remembering the security camera in the printing room, everyone will know. Everyone will see that she is a nut. There's proof. "Everyone will know..." She softly said.

"Everyone will know what, Carmelita?" Sly asked, holding her hand.

"I-I..._He." _

Sly was confused, he shook her head and bit his lip. "Who is _he?_"

"Sly..." Carmelita said weakly, her eyes tearing up, cheeks getting hot. Her head turned to be lie down on its side. "For the past few days I've been attacked and once raped. I can't answer who because...I didn't see anything in each attack. Please, don't think I'm a nut. All I want is for these attacks to stop."

Sly tried to piece everything together, he brushed her hair back feeling the dried blood on her hair and sides of her cheek as he did so. "You need to calm down. Do you feel safe at your apartment? Carmelita?"

Carmelita's breath was heavy and shakey. "No, but it doesn't matter because _he, _follows me."

"What if someone is with you. Were you alone of all the attacks? Because if so, maybe, just maybe, the attacks will stop. I'm no geinus, but I do know that is common knowledge."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, come with me to my hideout, you'll be safe, I'll be with you the whole time."

Just when Carmelita was about to answer back but then the nurse came in with a sponge and a white thin robe and hospital panties. "Ms. Fox, I'm going to bathe you okay? But we have to hurry, the hospital is unusually busy today."

Sly looked at the petite nurse and shook his head, "Nurse, I'll do it."

"And who exactly are you sir to her?"

"I'm her lover. I'll bathe her, I know you are busy."

Nurse nods not wanting to argue with the male raccoon, she gave him all the supplies she carried. "Okay, the bathing room is down the hall, door 578," she said as she walked out the door.

Carmelita looked at Sly strangely and giggled. "You told her you are my lover?"

"Yeah her, and the paramedics and the front desk too," Sly said as he unhooked the IV and the blood transfusion gently and put the bandage over the two cuts.

"Why?"

"So that whenever your in the hospital I can always be in contact with you no matter what, isn't that smart?" Sly asked as he helped her up.

Carmelita finally was able to stand up next to him and nodded, "Yeah, that is smart I guess."

In the bathing room, Sly helped Carmelita with her hospital aprin and her panties and get in the tub filled with hot water. She gently took a seat down in the tub, as she did so the bried blood that was molding against her fur washed out and went in the water. She didn't care if Sly saw her naked, he is a gentleman he wasn't going to do anything. Lying down on her back for the blood to come off her back and hair she looked up at Sly as he was looking around the room acting all nervous and not know what to do.

"Sly, is this your first time you saw a woman naked?" Carmelita smiled a light blush came across her cheeks.

"No, no, no," Sly said nerously, "This is the first time I ever seen _you _naked."

Carmelita blushed red and looked at her body, you can faintly see it through the dark bloody water. Sly kneeled down at her and brushed her damped hair wih his fingertips. "You're beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Carmelita smiled and sighed, "Okay flirtatious raccoon, stop. Before I call the nurse in and clame you for sexual harrasment of an officer."

Sly chuckled, "Well I don't mean to be like that. I'm sorry," he pasued, "After you leave the hospital later on today, I'm going to come with you to get your belongings and you are going to live with me and my friends for safety reasons."

"But, Sly. I don't know if I want to live with you. I don't want people knowing or suspecting that we are...sleeping together," Carmelita explained as she looked up at him.

"Carmelita, I worry about you. Just for a week, then you can decide wheather or not you want to stay. Deal?"

Carmelita thought for a minute. It will be interesting living with Sly for a week. Plus she will not have to go to work and worry about paying her rent and her apartment. The vixen nodded and sighed, "Okay Sly, it is a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>This is very interesting... :3 <strong>

**I'm thinking about making this story rated M soon for obvious reasons. because our favorite character couple _might_ have a fluff 3**


	7. They All Know

**A/N: All charcters are NOT mine.**

**I have to say Sly and Carm are becoming closer and closer than ever before. Love is bound to happen!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Carmelita was finally released from the hospital. Doctors were very concerned about her and her story she told them but she just wanted to leave. Sly, still wearing the police coat, walked with her to her house so he can help her get her stuff together. They entered her apartment, quiet, cold, and clean. Both Carmelita and Sly went to her bedroom. She got out a bag and stuffed random clothing, panties, bras. She went to the bathroom and collected some of her perfumes, toothbrush, toothpaste and deoderent. Sly was sitting on her bed folding the blanket so she can take it with her too. Carmelita got out the bathroom and put her bag next to him.<p>

"So, who is at your hideout?" Carmelita asked as she grabbed her pruse that was on the floor and sat next to him.

"Me, Murray, Bentley, his girlfriend Penelope and thta's it. Our hideout has three bedrooms. You can sleep in my bedroom with me. I can sleep on the floor once we get there if you want me to," Sly explained as he faced her. he got up and went to her bathroom then grabbed her robe and came back to her, "You almost forgot about this, you know."

Carmelita smiled, "Thanks, Sly. I think I have everything, we can go now."

They walked towards the front door. Carmelita grabbed her keys just incase she accidently left something she can always come back and get it. The night was nearly gone, Sly checked his watched; three in the morning. He quickly stopped a cab that was about to pass them and they got inside. The raccoon told the guy his address and the taxii driver nodded and drove off. Between both raccoon and fox were quiet, they both knew they had something to say but didn't want to have a conversation about it now. Carmelita leaned on Sly's shoulder, like he was a pillow. She was tired, all the energy was drained out of her. Sly knew she was tired, she had a very long day. His hand brushed the back of her head softly. "We are almost there to my hideout, once we are there you can change and go to sleep," he whispered in her ear. Carmelita nodded and rested her eyes for a moment.

The cab pulled over to the side of the road. It arrived at a hideout that was right outside of Paris on a open road. Carmelita looked at the hideout, it was pleasent, clean on the outside probably clean on the inside. She wan't expecting such a neat little house to become their hideout. Sly and Carmelita got out of the cab, Sly paid him fifty dollar bill and walked with Carmelita to go to the front door as he cab drove off behind them. Sly quietly unlocked the front door and opened it. Once inside he turned on one lamp on the coffee table of the living room. The living was neat with vintage furniture and a fireplace. They went upstairs to Sly's bedroom. Sly's bedroom was unusual. Carmelita was hinking of a batchelor room with posters of women but no. Sly's room had a desk with a computer and several books on the side of it, his bed was a king size bed, neatly made. A TV in front of his bed so he can watch TV before going to sleep. A dresser towards the bathroom of his room. Photos on the wall indicate crimes of his family and crimes that he has done in the past and news that Clockwerk is dead and stuff like that.

Carmelita put her bag and her pruse on his bed as Sly put her blanket on the edge of the bed and started to unfold it. She picked some clothes she was going to wear for bed and went to his bathroom and cracked the door behind her. The bathroom was very clean, a huge bath tub on the right side that can fit three average size people in it, a big shower across from that with glass doors. The tiles were an ivory color same with the counter tops, and a his and her sink. Carmelita striped from the clothes she wore during work and to the hospital she put on comfortable clothing and walked out of the bathroom. She found Sly sitting on his bed looking at her with a light smile. Carmelita went to the bed and fixed the covers so when she lifted them again it will be over her body.

"Do you want me to sleep with you in the bed? Or sleep on the floor?" Sly asked as he opened the window letting the cool breeze inside and letting the stuffy air out.

Carmelita blushed little and sighed as she lied back for her head to rest on the pillows. It was weird to be next to Sly in bed. It was like they were...lovers. But She knew in the back of her mind they weren't. "You can...Sleep in the bed. Its your house, you do what you want."

Sly nodded and got off the bed and walked towards her bathroom and turned on the small light. He took off his shirt and tired to find his black sweatpants. Carmelita watched him, she could not believe how muscular the slim raccoon was. He had a six pack of abs, his pecks were toned. When he turned his back towards her, his back had muscular dipples around his waist and his upper back. Carmelita soon felt her face heat up and she turned her body to face out the window, the strong breeze hitting her face cooling her off. Sly soon came back with no shirt and his sweatpants he was looking for. Her lied down next to her out of the blankets facing her. Carmelita could feel his hot breath laying on her neck and chin. She can feel his warmth, she wanted to get close to him so bad. The only thing restricting her, is her fear.

* * *

><p>Next morning around nine. Carmelita finally woke up. She had a really goodnight sleep, the best thing of all, no attacks. She sat up looking around, noticing Sly was gone. The vixen got up and went in the hallway. She could smell breakfast cooking from downstairs in the kitchen and also hears Sly's voice talking to his friends. She was kind of scared to go down there, she knows his team mates are up eating and she's worried what would they think of her. Carmelita knew she had to go downstairs and meet them, otherwise she will never meet them. She walked downstairs and adventually came to the kitchen and slowly walked in. She saw all of them eating at the white table each have a plate in front of them with breakfast food. When Sly finally noticed her, he smiled and patted the seat next to him. Once he did that, all of his friends looked at her. Carmelita felt very nervous but she smiled.<p>

"Carmelita, good morning," Sly said, "Come sit next to me, I made you a plate. Its still hot."

Carmelita nervously walked to him and sat next to him at the table. His team mates smiled at her, like she was welcomed to eat and stay here. The vixen tried to stay to herself but then the the female mouse started the coversation.

"So, Carmelita? Is that correct?" Penelope asked.

Carmelita simply nodded as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh good. Sly told me a lot about you. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. You do no harm to us."

Murray nodded, "Yep, just so you know, I eat most of the food...To keep my strength up for the next mission."

Carmelita giggled and sighed, "Okay...Murray."

"Sly told us what you told him at the hospital about the attacks. I have to do more research about paranormal activity but as of now it could be anything. Don't worry Carmelita, we will all protect you," Bentley said.

Carmelita stiffened, it was weird for everyone to know what happened to her, it is also very embrassing. She knew Sly had to tell them because if he didn't they would be wondering why was she here.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Sly and Carmelita went upstairs to his room. She sat down on Sly's bed and turned on the TV to watch the news to see what happened over night in Paris and what is the weather like today. Sly was still shirtless with his sweatpants on. He walked into his walk in closet and got out a towel. He glances at Carmelita once and sighed.<p>

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to crack the door so just incase I hear anything I can rush out, okay?" Sly said as he walked in his bathroom.

Carmelita nodded and watched him crack the door and looked back at the TV. Sly is very sweet and kind. He cares about her more than any other guy she dated. Lying down on her back she kept on thinking, what if the relationship between her and Sly actually grow? Just last night he took her to the hospital risking himself of getting caught. At a distance she heard the shower water turn on and hearing Sly's sighs as he took off his sweatpants. Hearing his sweatpants hit the floor, him step into the shower and closing the glass doors made Carmelita shudder under her fur coat. _Is this real? Am I really here at Sly's hideout? Hiding from my own fears?_

Sly came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom. Seeing Carmelita on his bed watching the news and holding the side of her arms made him feel good. Knowing that she is safe from whatever was attacking her for the past few days made him feel confident. Sly walked in his walk in closet and dressed quickly in his normal attire.

"Are you comfortable, Carmelita?" he asked as he walked out his closet and looked at her.

Carmelita nodded and stood up, "Yeah but it's cold, and the window is closed."

"Must be cold outside, I forgot to tell you that this hideout of ours doesn't have heat nore a A.C. I'm sorry. Do you want one of my sweatshirts?" Sly explained as he walked over the the bathroom and pulled out his dirty blue sweatshirt that he normal wears on missions or heists. Sly tossed it to her, Carmelita caught it. Her fingers felt the smooth fabric of the sweatshirt. It was so soft. No stains on the shirt at all. She could lightly smell a tint of a liac sent around the coller of the shirt. She put it on over her tang top she wore to bed last night, his blue sweatshirt was big on her and loose, the sleeves went over her wrist and hid her hands. Sly smiled and looked at her. She looked beautiful to him, as always.

"Very nice Carmelita. You can keep that sweatshirt if you want to," Sly said, "I'll be right back."

Carmelita watched him go out in the hallway and go downstairs. She got out her purse and looked through her phone real quick. Five unread text messages all from Neyla her partner. She quickly read through all of them. She read through them. _They know, _all five read that.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you get the ending of that. <strong>


	8. Desperation

**A/N: none of the characters are mine! **

**be mature on this one plz! **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they know!" Caermelita yelled into her phone. On the other line of Neyla. She decided to put her cell phone on speaker so the whole Cooper team could hear her. Sly, Bentley, Penelope, and also Murray sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. Carmelita sat down next to Sly and put the cell phone on the coffee table right in the center of everyone.<p>

"Look, first of I didn't tell anyone. Apparently the hospital called the front desk on what happened to you about the wounds and loss of blood. They wondered what happened. Interpol had no idea but they checked over all the scurity cameras and saw the video where you were attacked. Interpol officers think _you _did that to _yourself. _Mr. Barkely fired you and also put out a warrent for your arrest. They think your mentally ill," Neyla explained.

Carmelita gasped and sighed, "Well then if they think I'm crazy let them think it. I don't give a rat's ass anymore," she hung up her phone even before she said goodbye. She hates feeling the one to blame. She knows she can't control what's going on to her, but she wishes she could.

Bentley crossed his arms and sunk into his wheel chair. "Ms. Fox, your not crazy, nore mentally ill. I know what's going on, I just can't put my finger on it. We need to do testing, and a lot of it. Penelope, give me and notebook and a pen, we are going to get to the bottom of this today."

Penelope nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a notebook and a pen than came bak to the living room and gave it to Bentley and sat down again.

"I'm going to ask you some...questions, Ms. Fox, about the attacks. Its going to be personal questions but we need to know in order what's exactly going on."

Carmelita nodded in agreement. "I'll cooperate."

"Okay. First question I have been meaning to ask you, when you were first attack, did you _see _a anything?" Bentley asked.

Carmelita felt all eyes on her, she had to answer this question, it is improtant. "No," she said bluntly, "I haven't seen _him." _

"How do you know it's a _male _and not a female?" Bentley asked as he wrote feriously in the notebook.

Carmelita swallowed hard. She knew Sly told them but not everything. The fox looked down at her lap and sighed deep, "I know it's a male because _he_ raped me once. I felt _him _penetrate me. I bleed more than a pint afterwards. _He _was huge." Being so distriptive was key, Bentley and the others needed to know everything.

"You bleed?" Penelope asked breaking the moment of silence. "You _were _a virgin before that attack?"

Carmelita slightly nodded.

Penelope looked at Bentley and whispered in his ear still looking at Carmelita. "Should we do a physical on her, Bentley? We will know for sure if we do," the Dutch mouse whispered to her boyfriend.

"We should. Tonight we can, well..._you _can," Bentley whispered back.

Penelope looked back at Carmelita and made a small smile, trying to lighten things, "Carmelita, tonight do you mind if we do a physical on you in the basement? All we are going to do is take your clothes off, lie you down on a table and examin you from head to toe. I am also going to check your vagina for tears."

Carmelita shook her head, "I don't mind at all. What if I do have tears?"

"We need to stich you then. We will also collect DNA from your vagina wall and snip some things if we see anything. I know it seems all unpleasent but it will help trying to figure out what is really going on with you and these attacks," Penelope told her.

Carmelita nodded, trying to keep her head. This is all new to her. All these physical tests. They will finally see the scars and bruises under her clothes. She needs to trust them, all the Cooper gang is doing is trying to help with these unpleasent attacks. She is very comfortable with Penelope doing it, the mouse seems smart and knows what she is doing. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Later that night Carmelita went downstairs in the basement with Sly wearing a robe. It was cool down in the basement, all there was is metal machines, computers, a million buttons to press, screens showing deta. She felt like a lab rat, letting all kinds of test be done to her to know what to do to the human kind. Glancing around gave her axiety. Penelope was in a long white coat and latex gloves, same with Bentley.<p>

Penelope smiled at Sly and Carmelita, "Well Carmelita are you ready?"

Carmelita shook her head in fear. She had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to her. She felt enought pain already, she doesn't want to feel it again. What Penelope told her earlier seems like not a big deal but reality struck her. Penelope held her hand gently and looked into Carmelita's fearful eyes. "Carmelita, it won't hurt. I will be as gentle as I can. I know you don't want to feel pain ever again, I respect your wishes."

Carmelita nodded and glimsped at Sly, who was right behind her crossed arms over his chest, and looked back at Penelope, "But, can Sly stay. I feel more comfortable with him."

Penelope nodded, "He's welcomed. Okay let's get started," the mouse reached for Carmelita's robe and untied it gently letting it open showing her flat stomach, big breasts, and shapely legs. Penelope first saw how many wounds and bruises she had. So many to count, so purple to believe. Carmelita slid off the robe off her arms letting it fall on the floor, also showing Penelope severe cuts on her arms, her back, and the back of her legs. "Do you mind if I photograph this as evidence, Carmelita?" she asked gently, not to hurt or embrass the vixen at this state.

Carmelita shook her head, "I don't mind."

Bentley wheeled over to Penelope, handing her the camera full of film. Penelope grabbed it from him and looked back at Carmelita. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about this, Ms. Fox."

Carmelita sucked in air and exhaled deeply, trying to clam her nerves. "It is okay," she finally said as Penelope took pictures of the scars and burises found on her body. Carmelita looked back at Sly, he was looking straight into her eyes, he was concern for her safety. She was thankful of Sly, even though he is a thief, he is very gentle and kind. Nothing like the other guys she dated in the past who just wanted sex. The raccoon she grown to love and hate wanted more.

After being phtographed, Carmelita lied down on the table that was near the machines and tools. Sly sat down close to her face, rubbing her shoulders for her to calm down. She didn't mind him seeing her naked because she knows he wasn't going to do anything, espically when Penelope and Bentley were trying to do a physical on her. Carmelita watched carefully as Penelope looked over her scars on her neck, breasts, and stomach. All have smiliar features, all look the same, like they were from the same _claw_. The burises looked the same as well, the only thing different about each one is that they come in different sizes. Overall, Carmelita's body was beatened and battered. Penelope looked at Carmelita and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After all the tests, the swabs, the DNA they took from her, and the exmaintion, Carmelita got off the table and put the robe back on her. She was a bit embrassed about the whole thing but she needed help, and she wasn't going to the hospital; all they will do is throw her in the solitary confiment for a week. Carmelita was desperate. She walked up the stairs with Sly right behind her. Once in the living room, the vixen sat down on the couch with the raccoon next to her. Sly staring down at his feet, not daring to look up at Carmelita. She knew something was on his mind. She knew he wants to talk to her but she is afraid to speak. Carmelita needs to talk as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the basement, Bentley was looking throughly in Carmelita's DNA. He knows that she has bathed, but with the help of the latest technology that he has in the basement, his machines can pick up even the smallest amount of unknown DNA. Penelope was looking over Carmelita's scars and burises, scanning them to see what caused them. Bentley gasped as he finally found a microscopic unkown bacteria. He has the key to what exactly is attacking her. "Penelope, I found something!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is pretty slow, but I PROMISE next chapter will be more interesting <strong>


	9. Love

**A/N: none of the characters are mine. **

* * *

><p>Carmelita walked in Sly's room, thinking about her whole life. Is life really fair? Why do unfair things happen to good people? Why do these attacks happen to her? Why does she have to run and hide? So many questions unanswered. Outside she could see Paris city. It seemed so far away. She was so far away from her home. The vixen had to realize and get use to that this is her home, and the Cooper gang is her family.<p>

Carmelita looked down at the wooden floor, her hands clentched her robe to cover up her upper chest and cleavage. Her face hot, her eyes watering. Suddenly, she jumped by the feeling of strong arms wrap around her waist and hips. Carmelita watched the grey hands hug her, she leaned back knowing Sly would catch her with his chest. Slowly she looked up at him, his coffee brown eyes looked down at him. Sly began to rock her back and forth, Carmelita felt safe. Like nothing can touch her, but that is not the truth. Far from it.

"Remember when we defeated Clockwerk twice within two years?" Sly asked softly.

Carmelita twirled around to face him and nodded, "Yes, I do. We almost killed ourselves but...it was worth it."

Sly made a charming smile, "And remember our first kiss?"

**Flashback-**

_Remembering the first time they kissed was like it happened yesterday. In Russia they just have defeated Clockwerk for the frist time. It was a fearful battle but they won. Clockwerk fell in his own burning palace, he was now melting away. Sly stood on the cliff watching and taking in his sucess of getting back his family's most famous book the Theivious Raccoonus and also killing the one responsible of murdering his father. He felt he was on top of the world. Then Carmelita showed up right behind him, pointing her shock pistol right at him. She had a feeling she was going to get Cooper in jail. Although, instead of arresting him right on the spot, she decided to give him ten seconds as a thank you for saving her life. Sly counting the seconds, he didn't run. He had a plan, he wasn't scared for her. Sure he was crazy and immature, but he knew what he was doing. Once he counting the last second he leaned in quickly and gave her a big smooch on the lips at the sametime he locked her handcuffs to her wrist and to the metal fence nearby. Sly unlocked his lips to hers and ran. Carmelita was lovestrucked but only for a moment when she realized she was handcuffed to the fence next to her. She growled loudly and looked back watching feriously as Sly ran into the Cooper van. "COOPER!"_

**End of Flashback- **

Carmelita realized that she was blushing feriously she shook her head trying to shake it off. "Sly you handcuffed me back then. I don't think the _first kiss _happens with someone being handcuffed to a fence."

"So," Sly paused, "You're saying you never counted that as your first kiss?"

Carmelita nodded, "Yeah...I want my first kiss to be special, since my first time having sex is ruined by whatever it is raping me." Sly watched her as she sat down on the edge of his bed and he sat down next to her.

There was a long paused between the two. It was hard for Carmelita to trust and believe in one person. She felt like she had to though, all she had was Sly and his friends. Everyone at Interpol turned on her blaming her for everything. Since there is a warrent for her arrest she knew she was going to be safe from the police with Sly. Sly is an expert of not getting caught about anything. He knows all there needs to know to stay away from the police which that was a pro for her. But, it felt all weird, Carmleita is staying with the most wanted man on Earth and his team. Knowing that she use to look at him as a criminal, he proved to her that he was nothing like a criminal. Sly turned his head and finally broke the silence.

"You know, your _frist time_ is not completely ruined," Sly said gently.

"What are you trying to say, Cooper?" Carmelita asked, not daring to look at him straight in the eye.

"Well..."

Carmelita finally looked at him, her eyebrows of no where, like it was her instinct, the vixen slapped Sly across the cheek. The hopeless romantic raccoon fell on the floor next to his bed holding his burning, red cheek. He couldn't believe Carmelita can slap so hard. Sly opened his eyes and looked up at her and sat up on the floor.

"Carmelita, you can pack a slap! God damn my cheek hurts!" Sly yelled in pain.

Carmelita giggled, feeling a little guilty that she slapped him so hard but he deserved it and he knew it was coming. "Well Sly, you shouldn't try to sleep with me. Stop busting a move on me, It's not going to work."

Sly finally got off the floor and stood in fornt of her still rubbing his cheek. "Well I didn't mean it like that. Plus I was kind of talking about your first _kiss. _Not sex. Although...I would like that too."

Carmelita growled.

"At least I'm honest."

Carmelita got up and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her big busom. _At least he is honest. Sure he is still that eighteen year old kid like I remembered, but he was funny about it. He grown up, he filled out with muscle, and gotten taller. Sly is...mature. _Carmelita thought. "At least you are honest."

Sly smiled and looked out the window. It was dark, the only light provided was the city of Paris and of couse that was far away. Carmelita lied down on the bed looking at the other side of the room where the door that leads to the bathroom is. She rubbed each of her biceps warming her up. Sly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw her lied down facing away from him. She had forgotten about covering herself with his blanket so he turned his body and reached over for the blanket and dragged it over her body. Carmelita suddenly became warm, she looked at Sly as a thank you then rested her head on the pillow. Sly lied down close to her, looking over her shoulder seeing her still awake. He didn't want to disturb her but his love for her was taking over him.

"Carmelita?" he whispered, his voice weak. Sly's thumb lifted her face by its chin and turned it for her to face up at him. Carmelita looked up at him, confused, but relaxed. Sly swallowed hard and leaned in slowly, too scared to scare her, but too scared to stop. His lips gently touched Carmelita's. Her lips were so soft, to his surprised Carmelita didn't push away. It was the most amazing true kiss he ever had. Sly didn't want it to be over so soon. He took it to the next step, he pushed his tongue for a entrence and Carmelita let him. The new and more passionate kiss was amazing. Best first kiss ever...

* * *

><p><strong>I think everyone knows what happens after that... ;)<strong>

**I decided to keep this story a T rated story so I cut out the major fluff and sticked to minor fluff. The next chapter story i write is probably going to be rated M for +16 or maybe MA. Haven't decided. **


	10. Again

**A/N: none of the characters r mine.**

* * *

><p>Carmelita felt like she was a new person. A full week at the Cooper hideout with no attacks; usually because she was always with someone. Bentley has installed paranormal cameras that will help see the out line of <em>him <em>if he does come_. _Bentley and Penelope told Carmelita they have found some unknown bacteria and has no idea what it is so they are still doing research on it. The vixen felt safe with Sly and his team. She told Sly that it is much safer to live with the Cooper gang for two obvious reasons. One, the police are after her. Two, the attacks, the smell and the presence are gone. Sly is glad to see Carmelita happy, but he is unsure about the attacks. Did they really stop just like that? Or is it because she has people around the house?

Sly watched Carmelita as she put on one of hs dress shirts and twirl around the bedroom. He smiled wide and chuckled under his breath. She was so beautiful to him. "Someone is happy today," he finally said.

Carmelita stopped twirling around and blushed pink, but smiled back at him, "Yeah I am, Sly. A full week without the presence, a full week without the attacks-"

"And let me guess, a full week with me?" Sly winked at her, flattering himself was a key to his personality.

Carmelita smiled and nodded, "That too," she went over to him and gave him a tight hug. She felt so safe with him, no matter what the situation was. She felt his lips kiss on the top of her head. She heard nothing from downstairs and even across the hallway. Everyone in the house, Bentley, Penelope, Murray were all asleep. Letting Sly go from the hug was hard for her, she just wanted to hug him forever. The vixen watched as Sly grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel in his walk in closet. "Are you going to take a shower?" Carmelita asked.

Sly nodded, "Yes I am. Do you feel comfortable enough for me to close the door all the way?"

Carmelita smiled and bobbed her head in a nod. She is pretty confident in herself that nothing will happen. Nothing never did happen the whole week, why would it start again now? Sly went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. All the way. Carmelita smiled den sat on the edge of his bed and unbutton Sly's dress shirt to look down at her large breasts, flat stomach and her hips. She tried to look for scars and bruises but they were all gone. Her body was healed completely. Just a two nights ago her and Sly made love. It was the most wonderful night of her life. She would never forget it. Carmelita sighed and looked out the window, it was a dark night. No moon, no stars, just the lights of Paris from afar. Hearing the shower turn on and Sly stepping inside of the shower, she lied down, her body at ease on the soft mattress which she and Sly share.

Just when she was about to rest her eyes, she smelled _him. _She could never forget the smell of _him; _like a dead rotting cat. Carmelita sensed _him _in the room with her, afraid to move, afraid to yell out for Sly. She knew the raccoon wouldn't hear her over the noise of the shower anyway. The vixen decided the best thing to do is the cooperate, she doesn't want to worry anyone, infact she doesn't want anyone to know about this encounter anyway. All she wants to do is get it over with.

She felt a large claw like hand stroke her knee and toes, growling low _"Good girl." _Carmelita knew that is what _he _wanted her to do, is to cooperate, and not make a big scene. Her legs being spread apart, she braced herself for he impact. To her surprise, it didn't hurt as much as the last time, though it was uncomfortable espically when _he _made huge thrusts. But soon, it was all over, it was not as bad as the last time. The last time _he _had raped her was hurtful and nearly killed her. But since Carmelita was smart to cooperate, it didn't hurt at all, it was just uncomfortable. She sat up and brushed off of what just happened, she feel no need to tell anyone whst happened, not even Sly.

A few minutes later, Sly came out with fresh clothes to sleep in. Carmelita smiled at him, pretending nothing never happened. Sly walked towards her and lied next to her stroking back her hair. He could see small pebbles of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Why are you sweating so much? Are you hot?"

Carmelita shrugged, "I'm having a hotflash," she lied to him den cuddled closer to him. Sly nodded, agreeing to her statement. Carmelita hates to tell a lie, espically to him, but she is tried to see everyone worry about her.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, Bentley woke up and placed his frail body in his wheelchair. He couldn't sleep, a lot on his mind about the unknown bacteria they found in Carmelita's sexual DNA. Trying not to wake up Penelope, he opened the door to the hallway gently, making a small click noise but it never woke her up. Bentley wheeled over to the stairs and went down it without any struggle. He went to the kitchen and opened the door to the basement and went down those stairs and turned on the basement lights. All his machines were still on, he leaves them on so none of the deta they collected will be gone. Bentley went over the camera moniter and checked to see if anything happened in the past few hours. Downstairs; nothing. In the hallway upstairs; nothing. But, when he checked Sly's bedroom camera something happened around nine pm. Sly got went in the bathroom to take a shower then a few moments later, the paranormal camera picked up something in the room with Carmelita. The video shows Carmelita being raped right on the bed that she and Sly share. She cooperated which is probably what <em>he<em> wanted her to do. No violent attacks, just rape. Bentley pressed buttons and agusted things so that he can see the outline of _him. _Of course, detailing of _him _will require more programs that the trutle doesn't have. He could only get the full outline of _him _in the video and snapshot. What the outline looks like will throw off science and reality all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>guessing carmelita forgot that there was a camera in her room...uh oh!<strong>


	11. Please

**A/N: none of the characters are mine. **

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning, the enviorment inside the house was very chilly. Caermelita woke up from the brisk air. Shivering, she sat up and looked aside of her, it was Sly. He was still sleeping soundly next to her. The vixen giggled and got up trying to get use of the cold air around her. She opened thier bedroom door gently not wanting to wake up Sly as he is sleeping. Carmelita walked into the upstairs hallway and went down the steps to go downstairs in the livingroom. It was empty, no one downstairs in the livingroom or kitchen at all. Carmelita walked to the fridge and opened it but heard farmilier voices from downstairs in the basement. She listened in for a few moments hearing conversations of Entities, and rapist in the same sentance. Opening the door slowy so it won't make any creaking noises, Carmelita tip toed down the steps and peeked around the corner. She saw Bentley talking to Penelope. Screens behind them showed a picture of her lying on the bed appears to be in discomfort. Carmelita bit her lip and listened in to their conversation.<p>

"What do you think it is, Bentley?" Penelope asked, her hands holding her small hips. "There are many things this could be, but there has to be one."

Bentley nodded, rubbing his chin, "Of course, of course. There has to be one thing that is doing this to her. I suspect it to be a physical demon, but of course there are many, many, _many _demons that are just like that. I was able to narrow it down to fifty kinds of demons. Trying to figure out what demon is differ from the other is hard, espically in these kinds of cases. Rape and abuse. We have evidence of rape, so does to government at the police station, but no evidence of abuse. We have the documented scars and burises we photographed a week ago but what if she is doing that to herself?"

Penelope gasped, "Bentley, you suspect that Carmelita is doing the abuse herself? I mean, if we have evidence of the rape then I'm sure the scars and wounds are real too. They're too deep for her to cut herself there. Besides the patterns of the deceaded skratches don't look like they came from her own finger nails."

"That is a good theroy Penelope, but we have to get evidence before we could aynthing else. Which is why I installed spy cameras throughout the house a few days ago."

Penelope sighed and looked at the snapshot of Carmelita and the outlined figure on the large screen, thinking what is the beast that is on her. "Well I just think we need to run some mind test readings, to make sure she is metally stable."

Bentley looked over his shoulder as he digged through the file he created just for this case, "I feel uncomfortable doing that here, Penelope. She can go visit the hopsital for tests like that."

"But Bentley we have the equipment to do so. Why can't we? It will be interesting it know-" Penelope started but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, and even though a mind test reading is required for stuff like this, but like I said I feel uncomfortable with performing a test that is suppose to be done by perfessionals. I have an I.Q. of one hundred and eighty, and I am an expert at paranormality and science all together. But I only know nearly half the stuff doctors do about testing on brain and what people think. I neevr studied those kind of topics, I only know the basics," Bentley explained and finally turned around to face her, "I have to tell Sly that we caught it rape Carmelita."

Carmelita gasped and jumped down the remaining steps. She never wanted Sly to know what had happened to her last night. She shook her head violently and waved one finger at them. Her heart racing. "No! You will not tell Sly what happened last night!" Noticing that she was loud, her voice became soft, she didn't want anyone waking up because of her. "I don't want Sly finding out that I have been raped here. He finally stopped worrying about me, I hate to feel a burden on people," Carmelita finished.

Bentley and Penelope both looked at eachother for a split second in confuse. Penelope was the first to look back at her and shook her head. "Carmelita, you are being little over dramatic, Sly has to know. He needs to know if you are safe from harm."

Carmelita shook her head frantically, "No he doesn't. Please, don't tell or show him? It will ruin me. Sly and I are finally happy," they both can hear the desperation in her voice.

Penelope sighed, she wish she can knock some sense into Carmelita, but she is too hard headed. "Okay Carmelita. _We _will respect your wishes. We will only show Sly if he asks about it."

"Can you also take the cameras out each room?" Carmelita asked, "It's an invasion of privacy. I really think it's not nessacary."

Bentley thought for a moment, he knows that she is trying to pervent him and Penelope from knowing the attacks and where they take place. But she was right about the invasion of privacy part. What if someone is changing in that room and he spies? He didn't even ask for their permission to put up the cameras he just did it. He finally nodded in agreement to take the cameras down. "Okay Carmelita, but we will keep all the evidence we have as of now."

Carmelita nodded, knowing it was a deal. "Okay Bentley," she said as she turned and began to walk up the stairs and went in the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Bentley looked at Penelope, seriousness in his eyes, "Penelope, look up spectral rapist would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bentley is on to something! <strong>


	12. Life and Death

**A/N: none of the characters are mine.**

**I have to say I really like this chapter... I think by far its the best chapter I have writtin in this story so far.**

* * *

><p>It has been a few days after talking to Bentley. The turtle took all the cameras down, and as a deal he kept all the persioud evidence and researched on that only. Carmelita stepped out the shower and dried herself off with a towel. Eariler that day Sly told her he'll be out of town to pick up something for them. He also told her that Bentley, Penelope and Murray will be gone for the whole night. Tonight they will be finally alone. They needed it, they haven't really talked much about romanic things, just a casual chat. They needed to express their love more.<p>

Carmelita wrapped the towel around her and walked in the bedroom she and Sly share ever since she moved in. It was quiet, the lamp was on because it was dark, and cool. Her wet rat tail hair seem to freeze as the shivering air dried it. She went in Sly's walk in closet and pulled out on of his white button up dress shirts. Carmelita walked to the bed and rest it on the soft bed sheet. She took off the towel that concelled her wet body and tossed it in the dirty hamper; barely went in. The vixen unhook the shirt off the clothes holder and slipped her slender arms in the sleeves of the white button shirt. Once fully on her shoulders and covering her breasts just enough she starts to button up all the way. It was loose around the neck collar and the bottom of the shirt hung just below her crotch. Carmelita went to her bag of clothes and put on a random pair of panties. She jumped on the bed and lied down, relaxing from the day. She was looking forward of having alone time with Sly. She felt like she needed it. Carmelita leaned her head back so it could rest on a pillow. Her eyes clothes, and she drifted to sleep.

There was sound in the back ground of the room. She heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway; they were coming closer. They entered the room, coming closer to the bed. Carmelita felt the bed shift to one side as a myterious weight was pressing against the mattress aside her. A big but gentle hand caressed her cheek. "Carmelita," the husky yet sexy voice said.

Carmelita's eyes fluttered, to open. It took awhile for her eyes to ajust but once they did the first person she saw was Sly with his charming smile. She was thrilled that he was back, she missed him so much. "Sly!" Carmelita said with a thrill in her voice. Her arms wrapped around the male raccoon in a tight hug. Sly kissed her on the top of her head and grabbed her hand gently and motioned to the door. Carmelita followed him downstairs as Sly kept holding her hand gently. Once they were downstairs Carmelita saw a thin box with a lacey bow on it. It was sitting on the coffee table next to a full bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Carmelita smiled at the fact Sly tried to romantic as possible; which he didn't need to try at all. She sat down on the couch with the box and wine in front of her on the coffee table, Sly sat next to her. The vixen glances at the clock, ten thirty at night. She felt Sly's gentle hands rubbed her shoulders, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Carmelita, open it," Sly ordered with his suave voice, "I got it just for you."

Carmelita smiled and reached for the box and grabbed it and placed it in her lap. She tugged on the bow until it came off. In the corner of her eye she watches Sly open the bottle of wine and poured to glasses. She opened the box and there lays a silky and sexy black upper thigh length nightie. Carmelita smiled wide, her fingers touched the soft, smooth fabric. It was beautiful to her. "Sly, this is so beautiful." Carmelita said almost speechless.

Sly smiled, "Really? Well if it doesn't fit, you can always send it back-" Sly was interputed by Carmelita's sweet kisses that she planted on his left cheek.

"I love it, Ringtail," Carmelita said seductively, "I'll wear it no matter how big or small it is on me."

Sly smiled and kissed her back softly right on her temple. He grabbed both glasses of wine and gave one to her. Carmelita smiled and grabbed it from in and took a sip of the wine, so did Sly. She missed being alone with him. Carmelita smiled and leaned on him as she sipped her wine glass again, so did Sly.

"Carmelita, I know we haven't been alone like this for awhile," Sly paused, his voice was very alluring almost intoxicating, "I just want everything to be special tonight."

Carmelita smiled at his words, "Sly you don't even have to try. You're the most romantic man I've been with. You reach my standards by far." It is weird to talk to Sly in such a way to her, but she felt so attracted to him; His brown loving eyes, his charming smile, his gentlness with her, his patience, and his love for her.

After they finished their wine, both the raccoon and the fox went upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, they stood aside a bed kissing passionately. Neither one of them wanted to brake the kiss but Carmelita was the first to brake it. She twirled around the room still holding te silky nightie Sly bought for her. Sly smiled and watched his love. "Why don't you try it on in the bathroom," he suggested, "I bet it will look gorgeous on you."

Carmelita stopped and looked at him with a slight smile, her cheeks flushed pink. Why was she blushing? They made love before, I guess the new way to express it caught up to her. She nods, "Yeah of course," she finally says and walks over tot he master bathroom door and went in the bathroom and closed the door shut behind her. She began to unbutton Sly's dress shirt, exposing her nude troso to the cool air in the bathroom. She put the shirt in the dirty hamper; even if it didn't have any stains on it. Carmelita slipped in the black, silky nightie Sly bought for her. She put the thin, black straps on her shoulders. She looked in the large mirror admiring the black night dress on her.

Carmelita opened the bathroom door and saw Sly facing her lying down on the bed. He made a charming smile as he looked at her with it on. She looked even more gorgeous than he expected. He finally sits up and reached her thighs and motioned them for her to come clsoer to him, the vixen did still standing right above him smiled down at him. His hands were so soft and gentle to her fur. "You're so beautiful," the raccoon finally says, "It seems to fit you perfectly."

Carmelita smiled and leaned down to his face and kissed his lips softly. Sly kissed back. He scooted over to the side of the bed that was closest to the window so that Carmelita had room to lie down too next to him. She climbed on the bed and crawled close to him. Sly rubbed her shoulders and kissed her again but more deeper. His right hand on her left shoulder gently yet firmly added weight to her shoulder, as a sign to lie down next to him. Carmelita obeyed and lied down close to him, her hand stroking his stomach.

Sly suddenly sat up and broke the kiss with Carmelita, he looked into her eyes, "I forgot to put the wine glasses away in the kitchen. I'll be right back okay?"

Carmelita smiled and nodded, "Okay," she watched as Sly gets up from the bed and walks out the door. She heard his footsteps as he headed down the stairs. The vixen relaxed her body, awaiting for Sly to return. Suddenly, she felt a chilling presence in the room, strange, because the room the fairly warm before Sly left. She smelled _him, _flashing lights appeard on the walls on each side of her. Carmelita never saw this before, she never expierenced anything like this. She wanted _him _to go away, not tonight! Tonight is suppose to be full of romance with her lover. It was too late. A dark cloud entered the room, and suddenly, a large, long leg with black scales stepped out of it. It had clawed toes. The other leg stepped out. Then soon the whole body. It was tall, at least seven feet tall, covered in black scales, _his _eyes were slanted and red, _his _muscles were huge. His fully erect penis was at least the size of two arms and the width was four inches. Carmelita was scared for her life, speechless, yet wanting to scream for Sly. _He is huge! He is the one abusing me and raping me all this time!_ She thought as _he _roared, not just like a lion, more like demonic.

Downstairs, Sly picked up the wine bottle and the two wine glasses and walked into the kitchen, he was thinking more about tonight, how beautiful it would be that him and Carmelita will finally love eachother again tonight. He felt as though they needed alone time, this was the night where they will be alone for the whole night. Sly loved being alone with her.

He walked slowly upstairs, faintly he heard muffled moans coming from upstairs. As he climbed more steps, the muffled moans got louder and louder, he heard low and loud groans, knowing that it wasn't from Carmelita, the groans were too loud and too danger sounding to be her. Sly finally got to the door of their bedroom and slowly opening it, "Carmelita?" he asked.

Sly looked onto the bed and saw Carmelita, covering her mouth with her left hand, trying to muffle her moans, the right was upward holding someone, something. Sly fully entered the room and saw that Carmelita was being burtly raped, but by what? His heart beating, trying to find something to say to her. Suddenly, an aruora was on her and it turned into a solid image. Sly finally knew what she was talking about. He saw _him. _He saw _him _thrusting hard. Sly watched _him _roared in a demonic loud groan. She finally knows what's going on, for the longest time he wondered what was she going through, now he knows. Looking down at Carmelita, he could see she was either in pain or discomfort, or even both. Franically, Sly spun around the room to look for something, he found a night stand that was in the corner of the room. He ran over to it and picked it up, running back to Carmelita and the beast. He raised it over his head amining right to the beast, he throw the night stand toward _him _but before it even touched the beast, _he _disappeared. Sly, still feeling the fear and the adrenaline going through his veins still threw the night stand hard hitting Carmelita several times, making her nose, eyes, chest, and stomach bleed heavily. Sly, realizing who he was hitting stop quickly and looked down at Carmelita, she was crying in pain and in fear. Blood dripped down her body, she twitched as she smelled it on her. Sly's gut jumped, his heart speed up. He just hurt his beloved Carmelita. He ran to his desk trying to find the hosue phone which was covered in papers and books, he dialed 911. He couldn't believe he was dialling 911 but he didn't know what to do. He was just worried about Carmelita, in the corner of his eye, he watched her slowly pass out.

The police finally arrived and forced their way inside, guns aimed and ready to fire. They came up to Sly and Carmelita's bedroom. Two police men looked at the raccoon holding the female fox ont he bed, she is bleeding heavily. The EMT's soon arrived in the room and picked up Carmelita from Sly's arms and put her in a gurney. The police officers violently picked Sly up and smashed him against the wall. "Hey!" Sly snapped at them, he heard the click of handcuffs that were to both of his wrist. "I didn't hurt her!"

The police officer sighed as he pushed Sly down the hall and down the stairs. Once outside, Sly saw the gurney, which Carmelita was in, was in the ambulance. Flahing lights from police cars and the ambulance blinded Sly. He heard the EMT's talking frantically about her condition. They hooked up a blood transfusion and an IV to her also a heart montior to her chest. The police officer pushed Sly against the police car, searching him for any weapons. Once done with that, the police officer shoved him in the police car. Sly was almost in tears about the situtation. Not only he was going to jail, but he heard someone said dead and Carmelita in one sentance.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Carmelita dead?<strong>


	13. Qoustion and Answers

**A/n: I do not known any characters besides the doctor and the detective. **

**Sorry I was VERY busy with stuff getting stuff organized and packed. sorry I kept u guys waiting. **

* * *

><p>Carmelita awaken in the hospital, her mind was hazy. She had no idea what exactly happened. All she knows is, she's at the hospital. Soon a doctor came in, he was fairly young. He was a vulpix himself. He was dressed in a white coat withtan dress pants. His fox tail was way fluffier than Carmelita's, but she didn't care. He walked up to her with a greeting smile, putting his hand on the gurney's bars aside her body.<p>

"Hello Miss. Fox, I'm your doctor, Dr. Daneille," he spoke to her still smiling.

Carmelita just nodded, she was confused enough on what's going on. She looked around her, a IV and a Blood transplant was in her wrist. The room was bleach white, full of emptyness. She looked at her body down below, she was in a hospital aprin with blue small dots aimlessly on the light blue aprin. Carmelita looks up at the Dr. Daneille. He was still smileing, not in a creepy way, but more modest. "What happened?" she faintly asked.

"Well," Dr. Daneille paused, his face made a frown, his voice was now deep and serious. A whole other person shown to Carmelita. "According to the police, Sly Cooper, hit you over the head with a small night stand. Causing you to bleed out heavily and pass out unconsciencely."

Carmelita's eyebrows narrowed. She knew for sure that that wasn't right. She knew Sly for years. As a thief, and as her lover. Even when she was a cop and he was a thief, she can remember that Sly never hurt nore try to kill anyone if he didn't need too. Carmelita can faintly remember everything. Carmelita remembers Sly and her were about to have a romantic evening together alone. Sly went downstairs for something, then came back upstairs. He saw something firghten on her but she can't remember what. Then he hit that somthing on her. That is all she can remember. Carmelita never thought Sly actually missed and hit her instead. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Daneille, that didn't happen. He was trying to hit someone that was..._near _me. He missed and accidently hit me," Carmelita lied. Not the fact that Sly was trying to hit someone else, that was the truth. But, the fact that he was trying to someone _near _her was a total lie.

Dr. Daneille nodded, not sure if she was actually telling the whole story. He shrugged it off, it wasn't his job to get detail information out of her. "Okay, Ms. Fox. Well we have you in our care, although the police department is here to pick you up later. Once they pick you up you will be arrested and taken care by the police department," the doctor explained.

"What are my charages?" Carmelita asked, worried about her reputation at the police department.

Dr. Daneille shrugged, "I don't know, I'm sure a police officer will come later, read your charges and your rights and arrest you."

Carmelita nodded and sunk in her gurney. Licking her lips, she thought of everything that she pulled Sly into. Everything he has done to her that she is greatful of. _Not many people would love and crazy, insane person. _Carmelita thought.

* * *

><p>Sly was seated by an officer in a deep blue police uniform. The room was small and dark, a birght light hanged above his head, he also faced a big mirror. Sly is not stupid, he knows other detectives are in the room behind the mirror, watching him. Soon a detective walked in the small room and sat across from the raccoon. The detective had a large file with him, he sounded disappointed when he finally sat across from Sly, which to Sly seemed like forever. He put the file on the table right in the middle of them two. Both of them were anxious, anxious to get answers, and also questiones.<p>

"I'm Detective Mickey," the detective finally spoke, he held a firm look at Sly. "I heard about your case. Pretty brutal-"

"I did not try to murder her!" Sly hissed, a low growl formed.

"Then why do we have these photos of her torso bleeding heavily, and also the night stand that was painted in blood?" Detective Mickey spoke, his voice cold and harsh. He wanted answers, "Seems to me like an atempt at murder."

Sly shook his head multiple times. Breathing in and out, trying to make himself calm down, but the anger is building inside of him. "I did not do that to her!" he spat at the detective, "You don't know that whole story!"

"Well then," Dectective Mickey said calmly, yet coldly, "Tell me that whole story so we can get to the bottom of things."

Sly sighed, he knows Carmelita told him to not tell anyone. Does that mean the police as well? The raccoon felt trapt in a corner, there was no way out of the situtation now. "Fine," he growled, "Something, _someone _was on her. _Someone_, looking out of this world, was raping her."

"Who is that someone?" Detective Mickey said, finally he knows they were both getting somewhere.

"I don't know," Sly said, "He was very tall, black scales, foot length claws, a very scary face. I can't even discribe the face, it's horrible looking. I tried to get whatever that thing is off of her by trying to hit with a night stand, but then, right before I was able to hit it, it disappears, I end up hitting Carmelita by mistake," Sly told Detective Mickey.

The dtective nodded, "Well I will do a sketch later from what you told me. But for now, we need to listen to both sides before we can let you free."

"So, after they prove I'm innocent you let me go?" Sly asked, jokingly, "I mean I'm a famous thief and you're letting me go?"

"Due to the fact that Carmelita is fired and doesn't have your cases, no other officer in the building would want you on their case file, due to the history you made Ms. Fox put up," Detective Mickey explained.

"Do you know where Carmelita is?" Sly asked, "Like, is she okay at the hospital?"

"Well I was sent a doctor report, she is awake, she is stable, and in a few hours she will be joining us for questioning. And since she has a warrent, and you don't, she will be arrested and sent to where ever the department wants her to go," the detective said.

Sly nodded, he knew that would come, he doesn't want her to get arrested but he has no choice but to let them do what they were going to do with her. The raccoon looks up at the detective, sitting patiently across from him with his hands folding into one fists. "Then where ever she is going, I want to come to," Sly finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>Noo, detective mickey is NOT mickey mouse. I just made up a name on the spot :)<strong>


	14. Escort

**A/N: none of the characters are mine but the officer and the doctor.**

**Sorry, I wasnt able to write bcz I was too busy having fun with my cousins! lol well i have fun writing too but i love my family anf it was time to finally get together and have a blast for a full week! :) **

* * *

><p>That morning at the Cooper hideout, Bentley, Penelope, and Murray arrived home. Once through the door, they saw the living room like a scene from a movie. All the furniture was out of place and knocked over. The lamp was dropped on the floor like someone was rushing in and accidently knocking it over. They all went upstairs into Sly and Carmelita's room, no one was in there. The bed was out of place, so are the sheets.<p>

"Where are they?" Bentley asked, he dialed Sly's number in the phone, no answer. "Damn, where is Sly and Carmelita? Have they been gone all night?"

Penelope shook her head, "What if something happen to them?"

Murray and Bentley looked at eachother, Bentley was the first to spoke. "Well if something happen to them then I'm sure they are okay. If Sly is with Carmelita then they're both safe." Bentley lied to himself, he knows that something happened last night which caused them be gone. He tried not to think about it too much but it was stuck in his head all day.

* * *

><p>Carmelita was escorted to a police squad car. Her wrist were handcuffed behind her back. An officer helped her into the back of the squad car. Once she sat on the hard, plastic surface she had to sit on, the vixen kept thinking. What if this is good for her? Or what if <em>he <em>never stop raping and abusing her. She felt the car shift as it enters the intersection and drove to where ever the destination is. The officer who was driving the vehicle looked back at her in the rear view mirror and grinned. "Carmelita Fox, right?" he asked in a friendly voice.

Carmelita only nodded.

"Well I'm Officer John, um, you're being charged with resisting arrest. Even though that's a felony charge, the county decided to bring you to a mental hospital, where they will study how you think and if your hystarical or not," Officer John explained.

"I'm not crazy," Carmelita said coldly, to John, her voice counded like a million deadly ice crystals falling on top of him.

"I-I didn't say that, Miss. Fox," Officer John told her, "I don't want to pick a fight with the former head police officer of the Department. You're strong, I know, you don't have to prove it to me."

Carmelita nodded, she always had to prove something to people, espically her female co-workers and boss. She hates being on a tight lesh, but now since know she is going to jail Carmelita knows she doesn't have freedom anymore.

After what it seemed like an hour to get to their destination, Office John parked in front of a metal hospital. He got out and helped Carmelita out the squad car which she didn't want anything to do with him, or anyone else for that matter. They walked in, Carmelita smelled the stinch of sick people waiting to die. Patients walking around in a white aprin acting like they dont know where they are going. Doctors walking around with a clipboard in their hands acting like they know something. Officer John took Carmelita to a white blank room with no furniture in it. The vixen sat on the floor uncomfortably still with her wrists locked in the tight, sliver handcuffs. Carmelita looked, wall to wall, she felt like they were closing in on her. No way to escape the situation now. Everyone knows. A unkown doctor came in with a clip board with blank lined paper. He stood in front of her tapping his pen on the clip board, no greeting, no friendly hello, it was hell.

"My name is Dr. San," he finally spoke, "I heard what is happening to you, can you answer a few questions for me so we can get to the bottom of things?"

Carmelita nodded.

"Number one, when did these attacks occur?"

Carmelita shrugged, she forgot was day exactly. "Mayb a few weeks ago. I can't b specific."

Dr. San nodded and wrote down her answer. "Did you even see anything that is abnormal to human life?"

"Yes I have, its very scary." Carmelita said her eyes tearing up, she was confused what is reality and what is a dream.

"Can you describe what you saw?" Dr. San asked. He watched her shake her head, the detail and the reality of it is just too much for her. The doctor sighed and nodded, "Alright, well I'll be back with you information and status then we will look over them."

Carmelita watched as the doctor left the room, the door closing slowly but right before it closes she saw Sly walk down the hall looking right at her with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is bland but i was in a rush since i ddnt update in awhile. <strong>


	15. Starving for you

**A/N: none of the main characters are mine (CARM F. SLY C. and the rest of the Cooper gang)**

* * *

><p>Sly walked in a big room with multiple cameras in the corner of the room. Furniture is live able, there was a couch, a small box TV, a full created kitchen with a fridge and a table with chairs, a double bed that was far away from both the living room and the kitchen. A door on the opposite side where the raccoon enter that leads to the bathroom. A woman in a white long coat entered behind him with a clip board, she was a little woman, very small in height and in weight, he dog ears were perked up as Sly turned around to face her. "Why am I here?" Sly asked her boldly.<p>

"You are here because you have seen the paranormal as well," the female dog said, "In this part of the mental hospital, we study paranormal as well. This section was established in 1990 the year people have seen more and more paranormal than any other year."

"Can you give me any detail on the where abouts of Carmelita?" Sly asked, his mind was fixed on her safety.

The dog sighed, "Well she will be joining you as well, she too has the same paranormal sightings. But first she has to go through some testing first, like any other doctor appointment."

"What about me?"

"Well you don't need to, unlike her, you haven't been touched by these sightings..." the doctor said to him. Sly just nodded as she turned and left.

Looking around the room, it was like any other college dude's frat house, nothing fancy, and nothing stupid. Sly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Everything came back to him, he saw _him... _the thing that has been haunting Carmelita for weeks. The thing that molested and raped her, the thing that nearly killed her. The raccoon is pissed, he is very pissed. He wants to kill _him _who has been hurting his love. Thinking back, he soon realized how much this is really reality. He never thought that something so paranormal like this will ever happen to Carmelita and even to him.

* * *

><p>Few days later, the rest of the Cooper gang has been arrested and put to jail. Paranormal sciencist have been visiting the Cooper gnag's hideout to expreiment and to test the cold spots around the house and Sly's bedroom. They also took videos and voice recorders during the night to see what they get. Photos were taken in the bedroom. They also raided the basement and got all Bentley's photos and tests and took them to the lab to be tested. The Cooper gang is very depressed, espically Penelope and Bentley, the people who actually wanted to help Carmelita. They all feel like they helped the police and the paranormal scienctist than anyone else. All of them worry if they will see eachother again, which they highly doubt. Not knowing where Carmelita and Sly are, they sit in a small jail cell and worry.<p>

In the little fake apartment, Sly was going crazy, he had little to no sleep. All he could think about is Carmelita. He worrys about her very much. _What are these bastards doing to her?_ Sly thought as he paced back and fourth; sensing that all the moniter cameras were watching his movement. He has been alone for a few days now, he wants to see Carmelita badly. He wants to know if everything will be alright.

Finally, Carmelita walked in the fake apartment, her face looking white and her hair wet, she only had a thin white robe covering her body. Sly turned to her with a small smile and came over to her, she looked frightened, but Sly gave her a warm hug which seem to lift her spirit. The raccoon smelled her shoulder, it smelled cleaned and washed. He didnt want to let her go, but he knew she had to get dressed. Carmelita smiled and picked up some clean clothes from the dresser that the sciencist provided for them. She walked in the bathroom and quickly changed in comfortable pajama pants and a black tank. She walked out and decided to eat some easy to make ramens and talk on the small cheap table that was in the middle of the small kitchen.

"What did they do to you?" Sly asked boldly.

Carmelita shrugged and got a bite of her remen soup before she answered him. "Well they did some testing and such. I didn't understand half of it. They also told me that they raided the Cooper house and everyone else is in jail. They took testing in the house, they also took Bentley's pictures as well..."

Sly was shocked, he didn't know what to say about that. He didn't realize how selfish that cops and sceincist were. "Those bitches, they have no right to do that! They shouldv'e at least gave us a permission paper to sign."

"That's what I said to them, but they told me since we were both "mentally sick" the warrent had to signed by the judge and the judge decided to sign the warrent papers," Carmelita explained.

"I still think it's unfair...I mean that's our house," Sly mumbled and sighed. "At least we are safe and that we are together."

Carmelita smiled, her cheeks turned pink and she giggled, "Aww, I have a question, why did you come with me to this mental hospital? You didn't have too you know?"

Sly smiled and nodded, "I know I didn't have to, but for you I must go with you. I knew that if I never came with you to the mental hospital I would never see you again...besides, I had to come, I told them that I saw _him."_

Carmelita nodded, "And I know the night where we were alone you didn't mean to hurt me with the night stand, you were trying to protect me from the monster. I love you very much."

"I love you too," Sly said.

Suddenly, the lights came off, a rumble went off below their feet and then a roar so loud it almost woke up the dead...


	16. No Such Thing as Easy

**A/N: Carmelita and Sly belong to Suckerpunch**

* * *

><p>Suddenly the noises and the rumbling of the floor as stopped. Both Sly and Carmelita looked at eachother wondering what the hell was that all about. Sly finally looks up at the cieling, which apparently raised about ten feet, windows along that measurement that looks into a room where sciencist with computers and machines can watch over them. Carmelita gulped, knowing that Sly and her would never have privacy and knowing that at least one person is watching over them twenty four seven. Sly growled as he takes a good look at all of the sciencist up there, wearing white coats, carrying piles of paper with his and Carmelita's information on it. Why did it have to come to the extreme?<p>

"It is okay Mr. Cooper and Ms. Fox," a scienist spoke using a speaker that fills their apartment with his voice. "It's just an upgrade. We need to keep an eye on you guys so just incase something does happen."

"Basically you are using us for bait?" Sly hissed back, anger filled his voice.

"No quite...We just need to see what we are dealing with is all, good night," the scientist said then turned off the speaker.

Sly glances at the clock on the wall, close to midnight, it has been a long day for them both. He looks at Carmelita which was already lying down on the bed but with the cover pushed down to the edge. The raccoon smiled and climbed on the bed on the opposite side of her, he grabbed the blanket and covered her body up, he heard a soft giggle from her, that made him smile. Carmelita turned her head to look at him and smiled, she knows how sweet he is too her. Sly sighed and kissed her neck softly, "I know that everything is falling apart," he started, "but we have eachother okay?"

Carmelita smiled and nodded, "Yeah...I'm truly sorry for everything that I put you through-"

Sly hushed her by putting one finger on her lips gently, "Shh, its nothing that I can't go through. Now, let's try to go to sleep."

Carmelita smiled and nodded then shut her eyes and went to sleep, Sly smiled and watched her breathe in and out for a few more minutes and then shut his eyes and went to sleep as well.

During the night, the darkness laid still, no motions occured but the ones upstairs where the scientist were at. Dimming the lights so both Carmelita and Sly won't wake up, a paranormal scientist named Dr. Summer walked in the room quietly. He scimmed through the paper work quickly, trying to match every detail of their physical and mental reports. Dr. Summer walked to the desk which was right next to the glass windows where her over looked them sleeping in the bed together. Dr. Summer sat at the desk and looked through some files, espically the ones that the other scientist recovered from the Cooper house. Looking at the photos of the bite and skratches on Carmelita's body and also some photos taken in the bedroom back at their safehouse, Dr. Summer finally had a thought. He took some quick notes on writing paper from the photos and notes that were written by Bentley and ran over to grab a book of all paranormals. Dr. Summer flips through a few hundred pages and came across a demon that matches each description that was written down. Dr. Summer smiled wide, "We finally have something here."

* * *

><p>The next day, Dr. Summer walked in a meeting room, about ten other high professional scientist sat around a large table that was in the middle of the room. Dr. Summer's goal is to persuade the head scientist, Dr. Dever, to move forward on this new research. He sat down further away from Dr. Dever and put his big file right in front of him on the table. There was silence for a moment between all paranormal sceintist, but then Dr. Dever broke the silence. "Okay, we need to figure out what are we going to do. I called all of you in a meeting so we can discuss this issue."<p>

Dr. Summer nodded, "We all understand, in my professional thinking, we should keep researching this situation. We are coming on to something. Something big."

"Such as?" another scientist asked, folding his hands together, interlocking this fingers.

"Well," Dr. Summer started, "I did look over all the notes we collected and researched all of the possible things this could be. I really think I came on to something, this could be an incubus demon; she states to have sexual and violent attacks while she sleeps. We all know incubus demon is a male demon who preys on young women for sexual advances. Succubus is a female version of that and hunts on males for sexual advances. Cold spots were found in the bedroom of the house she was staying at, which is common for any paranormal activty."

Dr. Dever sighed, "I know this is big but we have a budget to think about here, Dr. Summer. How do you know this project or "conspricey" won't get us in debt?"

"We are using the limited technology we have in this paranormal lab. We are making good results with it too," Dr. Summer told him, he felt all scienctist eyes on him, "We are currenlty using the moniter apartment, which we moniter them twenty four seven, we used the mental tests that they passed. If we can prove that this is happening we can change the way people think throughout the United States."

Dr. Dever sighed, folding his hands into one another, fondling his fingers to one another, he knew that there was a lot to think about for the hospital and paranormal field. Money is number on the list for him, then the staff's jobs, and then himself and other citizens of United States. What would they think about the news that they are looking at right now? Will they accept him, or crush him like his parents did when he was a boy. Dr. Dever remembers, he never really got attention from his parents, he never got good news, just bad. He wants everyone to think that this is good news, but reality, people will think down upon it. It was like his staff is his family, they can trust him, he can trust them. What Dr. Dever fears the most is being rejected.

Dr. Dever finally looked around at the meeting table and took a deep breath. He knew he was stressed out and needed to calm down, Dr. Dever was just worried about his staff and their jobs. "Well we might change the people mentally and maybe emotionally, but will they take the news lightly? I mean, we don't want any choas and riots right outside out building do we?"

Everyone fell silent, they were thinking of all the consquences that the hospital and their studies will go through. Dr. Summer shook his head, "I know it's risky, but its for the sake of Carmelita and Sly. They both need help, whether they seem crazy to anyone or not. Whether they are speaking the truth about this entity or not, they need help. Maybe, if we speak out to the United States, the federal government will help us study this by sending more money. That will help big time," he explained.

Dr. Dever nodded, he had a good point about the federal government and stuff. He looked at the papers in front of him and sighed deeply, "Well we all have to make a decision by tomorrow, let's sleep on this. We all know we can't make a decision now."

Everyone nodded, Dr. Summer was disappointed; he wanted to make a decision today, he needs to study Carmelita and Sly's problem before it gets out of hand. He stands up heading to go out the meeting room following other of his co workers. Dr. Summer knows they can't touch Carmelita and Sly's case. All they can do is watch them twenty four hours and look over everything they have in the file.

* * *

><p>Carmelita awoke from a light sleep and sat up, hearing Sly next to her breathing deeply in his sleep. The vixen smile as she looked down at him, taking her hand and carressed his cheek, waking him up. Sly looks up at her and smile sitting up next to her. They both looked at eachother, not knowing what to say, just kept smiling. The raccoon pulled her in close and kissed her forehead, hearing soft moans from her. "Why are you up?" he finally asked.<p>

Carmelita smiled and looked up at him, "Well, I don't know, I can't sleep. But-"

"But what?" Sly asked.

"I'm very happy," the beautiful vixen paused, "I mean, even though we are in a paranormal study department, in a fake apartment, worrying about the future, I feel at peace. I never felt at peace before."

Sly smiled, he had a lot on his mind. From Carmelita to the situation they are in, sometimes he has a bad feeling, in the pit of his gut that something bad is going to happen.


	17. Claw in the Face

**A/N: sorry it took me sooo long! Im about finished with this story buuutttttt its not done yet ;) **

* * *

><p>Sly woke up in the middle of the night. Silence, dead silence. An eary sound was made throughout the room, no gust of wind, the air laid flat. He looked down next to him and right beside him was Carmelita still sleeping soundly. He didn't dare to wake her up, she had a rough night, she needed as much rest as she could possibly get. Sly smiled gently at her as she slept and sighed. He soon settled down and went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the scientist were trying to research more about the demon they think that is bothering Carmelita sexually and physically. They were also trying to figure out away to show to the public that this is whats going on and here is how to handle it. The fear of the public rejecting them is real and they might start a riot. Dr. Summer doesn't want that happening. He knows for a fact that they need hard on evidence that they have to literally show the press and the people of the Untied States that this is what's going on in the world.<p>

Dr. Summer observed into the fake apartment that Carmelita and Sly shared, he watched them both eat cereal out of a bowl and talking. Hearing their coversation in the moniter and their movement in the small box TV, he tried to think. "To get to the press, and the people of the United States of America," he paused bitting his lower lip, "I need to show raw evidence."

In the distance, a fellow scientist heard him murmur that to himself. She sits up quickly and looks at him. "Why don't you show the evidence we have on video camera. I mean, we need more evidence like photos and the reports of the cold spots," the small woman scientist paused, nervous to finish what she was saying. "But the videos are hard on raw evidence to what these patients go through."

Dr. Summer turned his head to look at his fellow scientist and smiled, "That is a very good idea. We will show some extreme videos that we caught and they have no choice to believe in them. Thank you."

The fellow scientist just nodded and continue of what she was doing. Dr. Summer looked through some computers and found not enough evidence that will please America. He figures soon there will be strong evidence since their goal is to use Carmelita as bait to see what happens. Pursuing that is challanging though since Sly just wants to be by Carmelita twenty four seven to protect her. Getting him away from her is their challange.

Dr. Summer continue to study Sly and Carmelita as they sat on the bed talking to eachother. Rubbing his chin, thinking heavily on the situation. There's a lot to think through, and they have so much time to do so.

* * *

><p>Carmelita lied down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, feeling the movements of the bed from Sly getting off and walking off to the bathroom. She watched Sly shut the door behind him so he can go to the bathroom. Once she heard the door shut, the vixen suddenly had chills, like a presence has entered the room. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Carmelita saw no one, but she knows something is there. She bit her lower lip and gulped. As fast as the speed of light, she was thrown across the room against the wall hard. The air jumped out of her lungs, the blood in her veins began to pick up speed. Looking around room the vixen knows clearly well that she was thrown by <em>him. <em>

Dr. Summer watched the whole thing, shocked, he decided to roll the cameras. With this kind of evidence it will surely wake up the citizens of America.

In the bathroom, Sly just finished washing his hands in warm water. In the distance, he heard a big bang that seemed like something hit against the wall. After a few moments of silence, he heard a groan of pain and a small voice for help. The raccoon knew that it was Carmelita that was thrown. His heart raced as he tried to open the bathroom door to be at her aid but something was holding the door shut. He did everything he could, twisting and turning the knob, slamming his body full force on the door. It won't budge.

Carmelita caughed up spit as she tried to let her eyes focus. Seeing _him _right in front of her with his dangerous claws and frightening growls made her voice crack. "Help! Sly!" she finally had the energy to scream. She heard the bathroom door wiggle in its place and hearing him yell for her. Carmelita slowly got up and leaned against the wall looking straight at the demon. She wasn't scared anymore. Before she knew it, _he _swung his claws right at her stomach, making her fly across the studio apartment and land on the kitchen table. Carmelita moaned loudly as she looked down at her stomach, bleeding heavily, scared to move, scared to touch it. _I'm bleeding to death! No! I knew this was coming sooner or later!_ Carmelita thought as she looked up at _him _and saw another claw in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it is short <strong>


	18. Graveyard Visit

5 weeks later...

fall season in Untied States, the most beautiful and peaceful time of the year. In front of a grave site a black car pulled up with black tinted windows. It slowed down at the front enterence of the grave site and turned into the grave site going at five miles an hour. The car passed hundreds of graves from people who have passed. The trees were filled with orange and brown, the grass was a moss color and the sky was blue. The air was chilly and still. The car made its way to a hill that had only one grave on it and stopped. It took a few moments but then the driver finally got out the car. It was Sly, he was in all black, and a slight frown on his face. Slowly walking to the grave that is on the hill small balls of tears streamed down his cheek. The raccoon finally stood right in front of the grave and looked down reading, _"Here lies Carmelita Montoya Fox, May 12 1984 - September 4 2011." _He bit his inner cheeks, trying to hold back the tears but they came at full force. Reaching down in his pocket he pulled out a white rose that bloomed extremely big. He took a minute to look at the beautiful flower and leaned down on his one knee and set it down on her grave gingerly, whispering to himself _"I love you Carmelita. Forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Carmelita died, sad ending I know... <strong>


End file.
